<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Belief by Alexander Sage Oyen by Breaking_Down_Ben_Fank (backwards_writings)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041117">Belief by Alexander Sage Oyen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwards_writings/pseuds/Breaking_Down_Ben_Fank'>Breaking_Down_Ben_Fank (backwards_writings)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking down Videos of Ben Fankhauser [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Broadway - Fandom, Newsies, ben fankhauser - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwards_writings/pseuds/Breaking_Down_Ben_Fank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking down Videos of Ben Fankhauser [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Belief by Alexander Sage Oyen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/671026">Ben Fankhauser -- "Belief" by Alexander Sage Oyen</a> by Famous in NY Video on YouTube.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay to start out, this song is actually beautiful- Ben Fank aside. Alexander Sage Oyen did an amazing job on this song, the band did an amazing job playing it, and of course, Ben did an amazing job singing it. </p><p>Right off the bat, a *dramatic* sigh<br/>
Very serious ‘in thought’ look<br/>
Little bit of tongue<br/>
Ugh his voice is so smooth when he comes in<br/>
Also when he sings this song one of the corners of his mouth go up slightly more than the other and it’s so cute<br/>
I love his tiny hopeful smile at 0:14<br/>
Ugh he’s beautiful<br/>
The way he scans the room and gets into character for this song is just *Chef’s kiss*<br/>
His first hallelujah at 0:54 has THE MOST beautiful vibrato. This man is literally an angel<br/>
The lip lick at 1:15 before he starts singing is pretty sext ngl<br/>
He’s literally so good at conveying emotion when he sings and he makes it seem like he’s been playing this character forever and it wasn’t just a one night showcase of an (AMAZING) song<br/>
At 1:29 when he tilts his head as he sings is honestly so adorable and oddly attractive and I’ve never seen or heard of anyone else pointing it out but SOMEONE needs to bring attention to it.<br/>
Bruh the way he grabs that mic stand makes me WEAK<br/>
I’M LISTENING<br/>
SO ARE THE OTHER 322K VIEWERS ON THIS VIDEO (tho I’ve watched this video prolly 100 times alone)<br/>
Ugh his voice is so strong I’m so jealous<br/>
BENONCE at 2:14<br/>
Ugh his acting<br/>
Also I don’t know why but I really like the way he says “Thief”<br/>
AND THAT ANGRY BREATH OH MY GOD<br/>
And then his voice gets all soft again and my HEART<br/>
THEN THE BEAT PICKS UP<br/>
Ugh when he closes his eyes when he sings<br/>
MORE RIFFING AT 3:18<br/>
I LOVE WHEN SINGERS USE THEIR HANDS TO EXPRESS MORE EMOTION<br/>
THAT HOLDING NOTE<br/>
Benny Boi I WOULD GIVE A DAMN</p><p>Also as someone who has been a part of the band or tech, I really appreciate how he almost ALWAYS points to the accompanists after he’s done singing. Like, thank you for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>